This invention relates to seating of the type normally used by secretaries, accountants and executives in the commercial, industrial and professional fields. The numerous activities encountered in these various phases of activity require a number of different types of seating. Further, the human anatomy is such that no one particular seat design or construction normally will satisfy the needs of more than a portion of the potential users. To make matters more complex, people have a wide range of tastes and preferences. These tastes and preferences both from the standpoint of comfort and from the standpoint of appearance also become important factors in determining whether or not a particular seat is considered acceptable and whether or not, from the manufacturer's point of view, it enjoys any significant commercial success.
Because of a large number of disparate factors which enter into the acceptability of any particular type of commercial, industrial or professional seating, it has been standard practice to manufacture a number of different seat designs, each one of which is an individual product having neither functional nor structural interchangeability with other seating products. This results in excessive manufacturing costs as well as either large or costly inventories or long and frustrating delays in delivery of a product because it has to be specifically ordered and practically custom made, awaiting its turn on the production lines. This also results in early and costly obsolescence of the various components which enter into this type of seating.